Las Bendiciones del Mesías y La Torre Ai
by milly loca
Summary: Shun es elegido como el nuevo Mesías que devolvera la vida del paraíso que fue devastando por la codicia del hombre y para eso debe encontrar las nueve Bendiciones, y para eso cuenta con sus amigos, pero sus amigos se volverán en su contra... Oh tal vez no?, para XJapan.


**Este es un fic que espero le guste a quien va dirigido, esta basado en la canción de Vocaloid: Las bendiciones del Mesías y La Torre Ai, mas aparte es un regalo MUY atrasado para una amiga muy querida.**

 **XJapan espero que te guste tu regalo y feliz cumpleaños atrasado uwu y por adelantado XD**

 **Hay aveces odio no tener NADA de tiempo aveces T-T**

* * *

 **Las Bendiciones del Mesías y La Torre Ai**

Se encontraba en un páramo desértico y estéril, se encontraba solo no había nadie a su alrededor lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso paraíso, ahora estaba destruido, todo gracias a la codicia del hombre, fue cuando mientras vagaba por aquel yermo apocalíptico que los encontro a ellos, nueve jóvenes los cuales rápido se acercaron a el y sin más le tendieron sus manos en señal de ayuda y amistad, lo habían acogido como a uno más de su familia.

 **Varios años después.**

Shun se encontraba escuchado la historia de cómo las personas acabaron con el anterior paraíso y como el castigo divino calló sobre ellas desde la legendaria Torre Ai, siempre le gusto esa historia, se le hacía de lo más interesante.

Esa misma tarde, llego al pequeño pueblo que hizo junto a sus amigos un mensajero con una profecía, que auguraba que un joven con profesión de costura iba a ser el siguiente Mesías, no necesitaban ser listos para saber que ese joven era Shun.

-Y en la torre se custodian las bendiciones, que nueve son y que solo el Mesías puede iluminar-Leyo Feliks con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz por su hermano.

-Al parecer tengo que ir a buscarlas-Dijo Shun en modo pensativo.

-Y que estamos esperando? - Preguntó Julchen sonriente.

-Que? - Preguntó ahora Shun algo confundido.

-Ni creas que te dejamos ir tu solo, nosotros iremos contigo-Dijo Jade poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Cierto, para eso está la familia-Dijo Anya con una sonrisa.

Después de esa platica todos se fueron a dormir, ya que saldrían mañana por la mañana.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Shun y los demás partieron muy temprano, y solo llevaban lo necesario para su viaje, ya que este era muy largo y algo peligroso, pero él confiaba en sus amigos y sabia que si se ayudaban entre todos lograrían llegar sanos y salvos.

Después de un buen tiempo viajando, lograron llegar a la montaña donde estaba la gran torre que protegía al mundo de la devastación e ilumina la vida del mismo mundo.

Entre todos lograron subir a la cima de la montaña apoyándose y ayudándose los unos a los otros, llegaron y sin mas entraron a la torre y vieron unas escaleras, todos subieron Shun iba a la cabeza del grupo, Feliks iba detrás de él, miro hacia atras y todos lo vieron de vuelta.

Llegaron a la primera puerta donde estaba la primera bendición, que representa al [Mar], Shun se acercó intentando tocar el emblema, pero se percató de algo, Feliks estaba a un lado de el.

-Que haces Feliks? - Preguntó confundido el joven mirando al rubio.

Feliks solo se río un poco y lo tomo del brazo.

-Con todos vamos a compartirlo-Dijo en un susurro y lo arrojo fuera de la sala y las puertas se cerraron ante Shun.

Shun solo miraba incrédulo lo que paso desde el suelo, mientras que dentro de la habitación Feliks se apoderaba de la primera bendición.

-No puedo creerlo, la primera bendición fue robada - murmuró Shun aun en un estado de shock.

Pero ese apenas era el inicio de un gran problema, ya que después de ver lo que hizo el rubio polaco, los demás seguirían su ejemplo y pelearian entre ellos.

Siguieron adelante Shun intentando olvidar la traición de su amigo casi hermano, finalmente llegaron a la segunda puerta donde estaba la bendición del [Fuego].

En ese momento, sintió un jalón y miro a Jade que se puso delante del emblema con el símbolo del fuego y apuntandolo con una filosa espada.

-Largo de aquí, y sigue tu camino-Dijo de forma fría y amenazante.

Shun solo se alejó de ahí sin despegar la mirada de ella, miro como las puertas de la habitación se cerraron de un portazo sin poder hacer nada.

Siguieron y encontraron la siguiente bendición que representa el [Sol].

Pero en esta como en las dos primeras, alguien se interpuso en su camino, este era Vladimir Braginsky, el hermano mayor de Anya.

-Demasiado lento Shun-Dijo con algo de burla en su voz, y después miro indiferente a su hermana menor y sonrió - Adiós hermana.

Y las puertas de la habitación se cerraron rápidamente.

Anya no lo pensó dos veces y llena de frustración e irá, empezó a correr a la siguiente puerta, Shun la alcanzó y la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos, para impedir que siguiera, ya que la siguiente era una de las más peligrosas, la [Oscuridad]

-Anya, por favor, no lo hagas-Rogó desesperadamente el chico, pero Anya se safo de él.

-No voy a permitir que mi hermano me gane! - Exclamó con furia en su voz.

Llego a donde estaba dicha bendición y al momento en que puso un pie en la habitación las puertas de esta se cerraron de golpe.

En ese momento, siguió con su camino, con los pocos amigos que le quedaban y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Porque pasa esto si me eligieron a mi? - Se preguntaba con cierta tristeza-Quedarse con todo no es bueno, la avaricia a la gente tanto cambia? - Se volvió a plantear.

En ese momento, llegaron a la siguiente bendición, la de la [Tierra].

Pero en esta como en las anteriores, alguien le volvió a hacer a un lado, este era Kiku, el cual con una gran sonrisa de superioridad miraba a todos.

-La tierra no será tuya Shun-Le dijo y las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

Y en la del [Rayo] fue lo mismo solo quien que se adelantó fue Lucía.

-Yo seré quien tome el rayo-Le dijo de forma calmada y las puertas se cerraron.

En ese momento, Shun ya no podía más, se sentía utilizado y se preguntaba sobre los amigos en los que confio tan ciegamente, ya no sentía la confianza necesaria para con los que aun estaban con el.

Llegaron a la bendición del [Viento] y Julchen se metió antes de que Shun lo pudiera hacer.

-El viento es como una danza-Dijo y las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

Miro a quienes aun le acompañaban y eran los gemelos Chiara y Feliciano, estos solo lo miraban invitándole a seguir adelante, Shun no quería, pero igual les hizo caso a las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros.

Siguieron y llegaron a la octava bendición la [Nieve], en ese momento paso algo que Shun no se esperaba, Chiara muy de repente empujo a Feliciano.

-Fuera de mi camino bastardo! - Exclamó para luego voltearlos a ver sonriente y llorando-Esta bendición es mía.

Y las puertas se cerraron de golpe ante la mirada molesta del italiano que disimulaba sus lágrimas, pero siguieron adelante.

Finalmente llegaron a la novena y ultima bendición el [Magma], pero Feliciano no se la iba a dejar fácil al chico.

-Espera afuera, puede que al ser la última bendición tenga alguna trampa oculta Ve~-Dijo de forma seria y algo discreta.

Shun le hizo caso, craso error, ya que Feliciano lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa de burla.

-Siempre tan ingenuo-Dijo para después reír con orgullo y las puertas se cerraron de un portazo.

Shun solo agachó la mirada y se fue directo a la cima de la torre, pero a medio camino paro y se dejo caer de rodillas, se sentía herido y traicionado, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Traicionado por los amigos en los que confíe, ya la bendiciones fueron robadas-Se lamento pensando que había fallado en su misión como el nuevo Mesías.

Miro la antorcha desde el inicio de su travesía había llevado consigo y solo suspiro con tristeza y decepción, pero se levantó y subió al altar de oraciones.

Por un momento lo cegó un gran resplandor de luz blanca y cuando se acostumbro a la luz, lo pudo ver con claridad, ahí frente a el estaba una sombra negro de una mujer, la cual había sido la anterior Mesías y le rebeló la cruda realidad.

-En esta torre fueron selladas las bendiciones y al llamado Mesías se le impuso una expiación-Le contó la mujer - Mesías que supero todo con sus sacrificios, y ahora debes construir la vida del nuevo paraíso-Le termino de decir, dando a entender que ella había pasado por lo mismo que el.

El joven Mesías miro a su alrededor, había nueve estatuas de calaveras que formaban un circulo alrededor del altar y en las manos de dichas estatuas había nueve velas rojas, entonces lo comprendió dejo caer algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta que cada vela representaba un sacrificio.

Entonces vio delante de él pequeños flashbacks de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Ahogado en un mar agitado-Escucho en un susurró la voz de Feliks detrás suyo.

-Bailando en el infierno-Ahora era la voz de Jade la que le hablaba.

-En una eterna sequía implacable cayendo-Le hablo la suave voz de Vladimir.

-En la oscuridad enloquecido-Ahora era Anya la que hablo.

-Por la tierra tragado-Dijo en casi un susurro la voz de Kiku.

A cada voz le seguían imágenes de cada uno de sus amigos sufriendo dichos castigos.

-Solo no estarás jamas te dejaremos-Dijeron todos, ests vez los sintió cerca de él.

-Golpeada por el rayo del juicio-Hablo la voz de Lucía.

-Desgarrada en el tornado-Esta vez fue Julchen quien hablo.

-Se congele hasta mi corazón-Susurro la voz de Chiara, su voz se oía tranquila y calmada, cosa que se le hacía algo extraña.

-Oh me sofoque el calor - Feliciano se escuchaba algo triste y su voz estaba quebrada.

En ese momento, Shun se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar por haberlos juzgado mal, todo este tiempo estuvieron protegiéndolo, en ese momento miro nueve sombras frente a el, elevó la mirada y los miro, como en aquel día en que lo recogieron del desierto.

-Y en los momentos de salud y enfermedad, tu solo confía y con todos vamos a compartirlas-Dijeron todos extendiendo sus manos hacia el, en señal de ayuda y amistad, para después convertirse en polvo con el viento.

Shun seguía llorando arrodillado en el suelo con su antorcha en manos ya encendida, se levantó y predio las velas rojas en manos de aquellas estatuas una por una.

-Y guiado por la antorcha avanzo a los nobles sacrificios-Recito aun con lágrimas en los ojos-Esta estupidez se repetirá sin tener final - Se lamento mucho, ya que sabía que otros iban a pasar lo mismo que él.

-Y por esos amigos en los que confíe-Iba a hacer un juramento por ellos, cuando escucho algo detrás de él.

-Siempre te ayudarán.

Sin duda eran ellos, prometiendo siempre estar con él.

-Sostengo en alto la antorcha que obtuve - levantó la antorcha al altar frente a el-Y la campana del amanecer que ahora está resonando, al Mesías se le ha dado el don de Dios - referente a que iba a dar vida al nuevo paraíso.

Levantó la vista una última vez y sonriendo en total silencio miro una última vez a sus viejos amigos, pero cuando ellos eran jóvenes, apenas unos niños, sonrió aun llorando y extendió una de sus manos hacia donde estaba la imagen de su familia.

-Daré nueva vida por nueve penas.

Y dicho eso levantó ambas manos hacia el altar, un resplandor de luz envolvió todo a su alrededor y toda la vegetación muerta volvió a ser frondosa y hermosa.

Cuando Shun despertó se hayaba solo, pero a diferencia de la última vez, a pesar de eso se sentía acompañado, solo pudo mirar al cielo y sonrió.

-Gracias amigos.

Y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa solo pero a la vez acompañado.

* * *

 **Espero que te guste tu regalo atrasado y adelantado XD, pero igual te daré otro este año, que espero terminar a tiempo, mientras disfruta este.**

 **Saludos XJapan.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
